Confiante
by Tris Pond
Summary: Marinette era uma pessoa melhor que Adrien. E ele a admirava por isso. [Episódio Robostus].


Notas: Baseado no episódio Robostus. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Adrien encarava a porta pela qual Marinette havia saído segundos atrás. Ele estava chocado e não conseguia parar de olhar para este local, como se ele guardasse uma resposta oculta para o que acabara de acontecer. Não entendia como Marinette tinha conseguido se impor desse jeito, sendo que normalmente ela parecia nem achar as palavras certas para explicar o que queria dizer. Se ele não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos, ele não acreditaria. Ela tinha desafiado a professora na frente da turma inteira! E fizera tudo isso para ajudar Max, um colega que nem era tão próximo dela, pelo menos que Adrien soubesse.

Ela não tinha parecido nem um pouco insegura sobre o que estava dizendo e falara claramente para a Mandeliev que o quê ela fizera era errado, sem meia palavras. Ela sorrira quando a professora a mandara para a coordenação. Na verdade, ela parecia tão confiante e divertida que o tinha lembrado de Ladybug. Uma comparação estranha, ele sabia, mas ao ver como Marinette usara a sua inteligência para ser tirada da sala do jeito que queria, ele não pode evitar pensar que sua lady faria isso. Isso o fez pensar que elas provavelmente se dariam bem se conhecem-se – e Adrien as apresentaria um dia, assim que Ladybug o aceitasse como amor da vida dela, um problema passageiro, claro.

Mas agora ele esperava ansiosamente Marinette voltar, dizendo a si mesmo que só estava ansioso para saber se ela conseguira recuperar Markov e não o quê tinha acontecido com ela. Não era como se estivesse fazendo algo perigoso. E ainda que estivesse, certamente, ela conseguia cuidar de si. Agora, Adrien não iria correndo salvá-la... a menos que ela precisasse. Somente se fosse preciso – muito preciso, como o diretor a suspender do resto das aulas do dia, isso era um absurdo, a quantidade de matéria que ela perderia – ele iria interferir, usando suas influências de modelo famoso de Paris e milionário. Ele também não ficaria aliviado se ela voltasse para dentro da sala nesse instante, claro que não. Sério, não mudaria nada para ele.

Ele pensou novamente em como Marinette fora corajosa. Adrien sabia que a maioria dos alunos, senão todos, achara errado que Max fosse separado da criação dele por um motivo tão idiota. Era claro que os dois se importavam um com outro e distanciá-los não iria trazer nada bom, somente sofrimento. Ainda assim, ninguém tinha falado nada. Somente Marinette resolvera interferir.

Nem mesmo Adrien, que é Chat Noir e, portanto, deveria ser o herói, reclamara sobre a injustiça. Ele não tinha nem pensado em fazer algo para o amigo. Perguntava-se era muito egoísta por isso. Não deveria ter tentado ajudá-lo? Não tinha certeza, mas uma coisa que nunca tinha notado antes estava clara: Marinette era uma pessoa melhor que ele. E ele a admirava por isso.

Ele achou inspirador o modo como ela ajudou o amigo, sem hesitar. Ela não ligou para a própria vergonha ou as consequências que o ato pudessem trazer. Ele não sabia se podia fazer o mesmo, não sem o traje de Chat Noir. Como Adrien, ele estava preso a imagem de modelo e filho de Gabriel Agreste. Tudo que fizesse, seria refletido na empresa. Então tudo que fazia tinha que ser pensando no futuro.

Tinha sido uma surpresa agradável ver Marinette defendendo o colega. Ele achava que a conhecia, mas tinha que admitir que nunca a vira assim. Por mais que ela sempre tentasse fazer o certo, nunca tinha visto desafiar a autoridade de alguém antes para conseguir deixar as coisas certas. Ela parecia mais madura naquele momento. Estranhamente, ele tinha sentido-se um pouco orgulhoso com o fato, como se ele tivesse feito algo.

"Você está com uma cara estranha" observou Nino, preocupado.

Adrien deu de ombros. A verdade é que Marinette estava demorando e ele estava tendo pensamentos cada vez mais estranhos sobre a menina, como uma vontade absurda de querer a conhecer melhor. Além disso, estava nervoso imaginando por que ela não chegara ainda. Mas se dissesse que estava tão preocupado com algo tão simples, sabia que seria interpretado do jeito errado. E não podia correr o risco de algo assim acontecer tão perto de Alya - ela parecia sempre estar prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que envolvesse a amiga. Então simplesmente murmurou que estava distraído e voltou a se concentrar na porta.

Por que Marinette não chegava? Quanto tempo seria necessário para ela convencer o diretor que estava certa e traria Markov de volta? Ela já estava adiantada nessa matéria? Porque ela estava perdendo bastante conteúdo e não era um assunto tão simples. Talvez ele devesse a ajudar a estudar depois? Pelo menos passar as anotações?

Mas, droga, como ele iria explicar a matéria se nem sabia qual assunto a professora estava falando. Adrien olhou para o quadro e relaxou ao ver o que estava escrito. Por sorte, já tinha visto isso em casa, então era algo realmente entendia. Se Marinette quisesse ele podia explicar tudo com calma (se ela chegasse um dia).

E assim talvez ele pudesse perguntar por que ela defendia tanto os outros, mas quase não fazia o mesmo para si mesma... Quer dizer, Adrien já vira Chloe a atormentar várias vezes e algumas horas, Marinette explodia e rebatia, porém normalmente ficava quieta. Ela não ligava para o que a loira dizia? Se bem que as reclamações de Chloe eram irrelevantes.

Somente quando objetos começaram a voar pela sala e os alunos a gritarem que Adrien saiu do seu estupor. Podia ser considerado um palpite de sorte, mas ele achava que a situação parecia com um akuma. Ele correu mais rápido que o normal para se transformar, pensando em como Marinette ainda estava fora da sala sozinha. Será que algo tinha acontecido a ela? Ele nunca se perdoaria se fosse o caso.

Entretanto, quando ele chegou ao local do perigo ficou aliviado ao ver que Ladybug já estava lá. Isso queria dizer que as coisas deviam estar indo bem (além que ele tinha uma chance para ver sua lady durante o dia). Ele relaxou e voltou a lutar como sempre, abandonando os pensamentos sobre as estranhas atitudes de Marinette para o fundo da sua mente, concentrando-se em Ladybug e derrotar o akuma.

* * *

Notas: Parte 8 de 23 de Contos de Miraculous - 2ª temporada.


End file.
